El ultimo adios
by Alice And Jasper fic's
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde el ataque de los Von'Baker, Alice vuelve a la gran casa Cullen y se encontrara con muchos cosas y sentimientos encontrados...¿podra alcanzar la paz espiritual que tanto desea?
1. Chapter 1

-"Estaba cansada de la misma rutina, oficina casa, casa-oficina, desearía por un momento poder descansar como un humano normal y poder dormir, o morir si tal era el caso"- ese era mi pensamiento diario, no soportaba estar en esta gran casa sin la compañía de mi familia, hace varios años después de la batalla con los Vulturis había ocurrido algo mucho peor, un clan nuevo los Von'Baker habían llegado a la península de Olympic y quería todo el territorio incluyendo la zona en Forks donde habitábamos nosotros, al principio todo fue hablado pasivamente, pero ellos no cedieron y acabaron con todo a su paso…incluyendo a mi familia han pasado exactamente diez años desde la muerte de todos, yo Alice Cullen soy la única sobreviviente de tal homicidio, simplemente escape al ultimo momento, tal y como me lo ordeno Carlisle, hace poco volví a aquella casa, ahí guardaba todos mis recuerdos, mis memorias, el día que Bella llego a nuestras vidas al igual que la pequeña Nessie, solté un largo suspiro y pase mis dedos por aquella baranda del balcón, si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, la pena me ahoga y el sentimiento de nostalgia era indescriptible.

Después de haber huido de la batalla donde todos mis recuerdos y personas importantes murieron, anduve como una nómada, fui a diferentes países tales como Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania y Bélgica, hable con diferentes vampiros nómadas, trate de reponer mi pena pero nada fue posible. No recordaba la gran fortuna que todos habíamos alcanzado ya hace muchos siglos, con ese dinero monte mi propia empresa de diseños, todo iba bien la empresa cada vez crecía y crecía, llegue a diseñar para los mas grandes de la música y del cine, príncipes y princesas de todo oriente, pero nada se comparaba con la agonía de mi familia, y sobre todo…de Jasper, mi único y gran amor, no importaba los años ni los siglos que pasaran, sabia que una eternidad sin el, no era vida, estar en ese balcón con aquella copa de vino y recordar todos esos momentos de alegrías y tristezas, de amores y pasiones junto a él no se comparaban con nada, ni por todos los premios y reconocimientos que recibía, suspire y subí a la planta alta, al cuarto de Edward, sus discos estaban intactos, de seguir con vida tuviera aun mas, un sollozo fuerte salió de mi garganta, lloraba en silencio, lloraba lo que hace diez años no.

Anduve por toda la casa, triste y desolada, recordaba las risas de Nessie al ver a Rosalie molesta por las bromas de Emmett y Bella, al Edward sonriente de tener a su Bella y a Nessie con ellos, a un Carlisle feliz por tener a su familia reunida y sobre todo a su Esme, y a Jasper, a ese caballero sureño que me cautivo desde esa primera visión, desde ese primer toque en aquella cafetería, la primera vez que me hizo suya, hasta ese espantoso momento en el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de Bella, todos y cada uno de esos momentos eran imborrables de mi mente y mi pecho.

Al caer la noche, la casa estaba a oscuras y fría, no se sentía la paz y tranquilidad de antes, toda la tarde en la casa había pensado una y otra vez hacer lo mismo, podría hacerlo, el imperio de la moda quedaría a cargo de Cassie, mi fiel ayudante y al que le deje todo, sabría que era una muchacha buena y talentosa, salte por aquel balcón con la botella de vodka sin destapar junto con un pequeño encendedor, corrí y corrí no sabia a donde ir, lo único que se me ocurrió fue el pequeño claro, ese mismo de Bella y Edward, el mismo donde todos ellos murieron y donde perdí al amor de mi vida, rompí la boca de la botella y me bañe en vodka, sabia que era asqueroso, pero nada mejor que un vampiro inflamable bañado en vodka, encendí el pequeño encendedor y prendí mi ropa.

No sentía dolor alguno, no sentía el ardor de aquellas llamas en mi cuerpo solo sentía el pequeño descanso que mi alma sentía al dejar un cuerpo incinerado allá abajo, sentí por casi 3 siglos de vida una paz que llenaba mi alma, si así se le podría llamar, tranquilidad, como si volviera al ciclo de la vida y moría como hace muchos años no lo hice, cerré por un momento mis ojos y me deje llevar por aquella luz blanca, sabría que allí encontraría la paz de la que tanto hablaban al morir, no sabría si encontraría a mi familia allí, no sabría si era lo correcto hacerlo, pero ya no importaba nada, así los encontrara o no… ya no habría marcha atrás.

Vague por aquel corredor sin salida un largo rato, no sabría si eran minutos u horas, me sentía cansada, fatigada, una sensación que hace mucho no había sentido y me alegraba en eso, sentía dolor en mis pies, de repente vi unas siluetas de personas, solo distinguía las mas altas, exactamente cuatro una muy acuerpada, me hacia recordar a Emmett, de repente escuche una voz que distinguiría a kilómetros de ser así –Oye enana, te estamos esperando anda apresúrate, ahora no tenemos toda la eternidad- Era Emmett gritándome y levantando su gran brazo, desde hace diez largos años no me emocionaba tanto, desde hace diez años no reconocía esa emoción llamada felicidad, corro lo que mis débiles piernas humanas y salte encima del mastodonte de mi hermano, me daba felicidad y demasiada verlo, las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos como una cascada, a mi alrededor se encontraba Carlisle abrazando a Esme cariñosamente, tanto ella como Bella y Rosalie les corría las lagrimas por sus caras, los salude a cada uno con una efusividad nunca antes vista en mi, hasta la pequeña Nessie se había emocionado por mi "llegada'', detrás de todos los saludos se encontraba la persona mas especial en toda mi vida, al único que amaría siempre, por que el que moriría una y otra vez y no me importaría hacerlo, acaricio mi rostro si musitar palabra alguna y sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire a los ojos –¿Lo hice esperar mucho señor Hale?- soltó unas risitas y abrazo mi cintura –Así fue señorita Brandon, por favor no lo vuelva a hacer…no de nuevo- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas rápidamente, sonreí con todo mi amor posible y lo bese tiernamente, extraña el toque en sus labios, ahora no tan fríos, sentía las miradas de mi familia en las espaldas, pero eso no importaba, ahora solo quería estar con mi amado y que nadie nos separara, escuche a la pequeña Nessie soltar unas pequeñas risitas, eso hizo que al igual que ella lo hiciera, mire a Jasper tiernamente y sonreí –Nunca mas señor Hale- acaricie su mejilla sonrosada, escuche un carraspeo por parte de Edward, sonreí y mire a mi familia ahora reunida de nuevo –Creo que nos esperan, después tendrán toda la eternidad si es posible- sonreí y tome la mano de mi esposo y ahí supe…exactamente supe que ahora podría pasar toda la eternidad junto a él, por que ahora nada ni nadie nos separaría, caminamos hacia la brillante luz del firmamento sin mirar atrás, sin recordar lo sucedido, perdonando a todos y cada uno de los que alguna vez fallaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Al pasar el tiempo, la casa Cullen quedo vacía, sin las risas de sus antiguos habitantes, así como Alice lo predijo, Cassie se quedo con su gran imperio haciendo de él lo que siempre fue: un Imperio de la moda.

Pasaron exactamente 100 años, antes de que volvieran a ocupar esa casa, los Masen, cuya procedencia era desconocida, Carlisle y Esme Masen eran los encargados de lidiar con una gran familia, llegaron alegres al ver que aquella casa era perfecta para su gran "batallón" como le llamaban ellos, Emmett y Rosalie Masen, eran los mayores de todos ellos, se habían casado hace unos tres años y ahora esperaban a su añorado Alexander, Alice y Jasper Withlock, los hermanos del medio, ella al igual que Emmett eran hermanos gemelos aunque no tenían mucho parecido, él era un luchador completo, ella una delicada bailarina de ballette, hiperactiva y adicta a las compras, su amado Jasper la seguía en todo, el mas calmado de los Masen, misterioso y sombrío al igual que Alice y Emmett era el gemelo de Rosalie, todos decían que era la pareja mas dispareja de todos ellos, pero al verlos y conocerlos se notaba todo el amor que sentían mutuamente, no lo demostraban abiertamente, bastaba con solo mirarse y las descargas de amor y ternura corría por el aire, Isabella y Edward Masen, los mas jóvenes de la familia, a pesar de sus luchas y celos y varios disgustos los jóvenes pudieron hacer su vida como una pareja normal ellos y Reneesme Masen, la pequeña de 4 años que habían adoptado hace algún tiempo, eran el ejemplo a seguir de los demás, tenían un ejemplo de vida inigualable, si lo contáramos aquí nunca acabaríamos.

Carlisle Masen abrió la puerta de su nueva casa que con tanto esfuerzo y cariño junto a su Esme habían remodelado para ellos, su familia por que a pesar de tener todos un pasado triste y doloroso, ahora solo daban gracias por haber conocido a sus padres y a sus hermanos, cada uno de ellos recorrió la casa desde la sala principal, hasta el rincón mas oculto de aquel recinto, la pequeña Reneesme indago por el desván de la casa, Carlisle y Esme no habían decidido tocar nada de allí, al bajar la pequeña niña traía una caja pequeña adornada con un símbolo, un símbolo que ellos reconocían automáticamente, Carlisle tomo la caja, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que todos y cada uno de los artículos estaban perfectamente cuidados y limpios, cada uno tomo su insignia correspondiente, Carlisle su anillo, Esme su colgante, Edward Emmett y Jasper y muñequera, Alice su collar con cintas rosas, Rosalie su gran collar extravagante como siempre, Isabella su pequeño relicario con su escudo y a la pequeña Nessie una pulsera adornada con piedras y el escudo Cullen que hace algún tiempo habían olvidado por circunstancias del pasado, que nada podría con ellos, pasara lo que pasara ellos seguirían siendo la familia que siempre fue"

Cerré el libro cuidadosamente sin tratar de que sus hojas delicadas salieran volando, me alegraba ver que un desconocido hubiera escrito exactamente la historia como se la contaba, baje rápidamente las escaleras al ver que Jasper había llegado, lo salude como siempre lo hacia: un beso con gran amor y un abrazo que nunca terminara, él me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla –Estas mas alegre que otros días ¿algo por celebrar?... ¿no me digas que hoy es nuestro aniversario?- su rostro se curvo en una mueca de preocupación, moví mi cabeza rápidamente negando a su ultima pregunta, el soltó un gran suspiro y beso mi mejilla -¿Entonces a que debemos tanta alegría, amor?- sonrió y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos color verde como el bosque que nos rodeaba, sonreí y le guie a la mesa teniendo la cena lista –Hoy celebraremos algo en especial, primero acaba la cena- sonreí y disimuladamente toque mi vientre aun no abultado, le daría una noticia que cambiaria mi vida y la de él, nuestro pequeño mundo se vería invadido por un pequeño monstruo como el denominaba a los niños, no sabría como tomaría la noticia…solo sabría que…pasara lo que pasara nos haría felices a los dos, por que él me amaba así como yo a él y mi pequeño…era el fruto de eso, del gran amor que le tenia a él.


End file.
